A Nightmare Like No Other
by SadaraLochlan
Summary: Megatron introduces Starscream to his unholy spawn. Warning: fancharacters.


There comes a point in the life of every leader when the nuisances of a particular subordinate eventually outweighed that subordinate's usefulness. Megatron had reached that point. Yes, Starscream was an excellent Air Commander, a decent Second in Command; but Megatron had a war to run and Starscream had finally ceased to even be amusing to him. The red seeker's pathetic attempts to wrest power from his leader were more annoying than threatening; and it forced Megatron to divert his attention from the war effort to once again put the arrogant pest in his place. That was what infuriated Megatron; not the attempt itself, but the distraction it was from the Empire's purpose. It also didn't help that Megatron believed that Starscream was far too selfish and vain to be an effective leader. All Starscream really wanted was to be the center of attention; that was why he coveted the leadership. At least that was Megatron's perception. Yes, Megatron realized that someday he may be slagged on the battlefield or have his life otherwise extinguished, but he didn't want his Empire left in Starscream's incompetent clutches. Megatron didn't really want to execute such a fine warrior, but it was time to neutralize his Second in Command's power plays once and for all. The trick was devising a solution that would allow Megatron to "have his cake and eat it too" as the flesh creatures would say.

The imposing black and silver mech sat pensively for some time; the seeds of a potential plan beginning to germinate in his evil mind. He weighed the pros and cons carefully. The plan had the potential to accomplish what he wanted, but it could just as easily backfire. All plans were that way though and gain could only be achieved through risk. Every possible outcome needed to be considered and planned for.

Smirking evilly, Megatron hailed Shockwave and told him to expect him on Cybertron shortly; then he summoned Starscream to his office and began gathering some things. Starscream appeared in the doorway a few moments later and Megatron beckoned him in and got straight to the point.

"I'm leaving for Cybertron for an undetermined period of time to tend to some personal matters. What they are is not your affair. You are to maintain the base to my expectations until my return. Do I make myself clear?"

Starscream brightened an optic in surprise, but simply acknowledged his orders.

"Yes, Megatron."

Megatron nodded.

"Excellent."

Then he dismissed the red jet and bridged up to Cybertron, knowing full well that Starscream would have his little seeker friends on Cybertron snoop around and try to gather information on his activities.

***

Starscream had been dreading the day that Megatron returned since the day he left. And today was that day. Megatron had been on Cybertron tending to whatever for nearly one and a half earth years. He returned on occasion to ensure that everything was as he'd left it; and he'd allowed Starscream to lead raids and cause mayhem for the Autobots as normal. For Starscream, Megatron's absence had been a breath of fresh air, yet also a cause for concern. It was not like Megatron to be away from base for such a long period of time; and a part of Starscream wondered incessantly what the old goat had been up to. The other part of him wasn't all that sure he really wanted to know.

The doors to the Control Room slid open before Starscream and he entered, looking around for ol' buckethead. The Control Room seemed unusually quiet; even Rumble and Frenzy were engrossed in their work instead of goofing off. Starscream spotted Megatron on the other side of the large room, conversing quietly with a male and a female that Starscream had never seen or heard of before. He stood there for a moment, just inside the doorway and observed the two newcomers. They both sported perfectly polished red and black color schemes. The female stood about a foot taller than Starscream; and her body language radiated confidence, but also approachability. Starscream knew better than to mistake approachability for docility; this female could be plenty dangerous. The male was a different story. He stood at Megatron's height and his mere presence came across as menacing, almost to the point of being oppressive. That explained the silence. Starscream wasn't sure he wanted to go near that one, but he wasn't going to let a complete stranger intimidate him. The seeker summoned his courage and approached them and saluted Megatron.

"Ah, Mighty Megatron, you've finally returned to your post," he taunted sarcastically.

Megatron leaned back against the console and crossed his arms with a casual air and gave his lieutenant a bemused smile.

"I never left my post, you dolt. The war effort continues on Cybertron as well."

Starscream waved him off in a "yeah, whatever" gesture.

Megatron gave the male standing next to him a "see what I mean" look. The male nodded back to him in understanding. He turned to Starscream and looked at him as if he were an insect. The female simply looked amused.

Starscream was starting to become very annoyed and a tad anxious. The three of them were being deliberately evasive and they were playing games with him. Finally something inside him snapped and he faced Megatron.

"WHO ARE THESE CREATURES?!" He hollered at his leader and pointed at the two Decepticons flanking him. Now the other Decepticons working in the Control Room were staring at the four of them and Megatron relished it.

Megatron simply smirked and remained silent, enjoying Starscream's little outburst. Watching his Second in Command squirm was always entertaining. The female looked across to the male and they exchanged knowing grins. She pulled out a dagger from subspace and began polishing it with a casual air.

"Creature? Oh frag, no. I know he didn't just call me a *creature*." She said with amusement. However, the implied threat was not lost on Starscream.

Starscream growled, but was rapidly losing his nerve. He didn't like these two. He knew he hadn't met them before, but in different ways, they both reminded him of Megatron. He hoped these two weren't who he thought they were.

Megatron chuckled evilly.

"These "creatures" are my children, you ignorant piece of slag!" He snapped.

_Oh. Frag. They are who I thought. _ Starscream thought numbly. _Megatron has reproduced. _ Megatron with children was a nightmare like no other. And their presence changed the rules of the game entirely.

The female grinned evilly as if she could sense Starscream's thoughts. It probably wasn't that difficult as they were likely written on his face.

"I'm Conquest." She waved jovially, enjoying the seeker's discomfort.

He glared at her, then turned to the male and waited expectantly under the cold, penetrating gaze.

"Tyrannus." He informed Starscream coldly and a wicked grin spread across his face. Starscream shuddered. It was a fitting name. Tyrannus remembered his father's teachings and sensing hesitation and fear in Starscream, seized the opportunity to make that first impression a long lasting one. With one long, confident stride, he was literally inches from Starscream and towered over the smaller Decepticon. Starscream had to tilt his head all the way back in order to meet Tyrannus' gaze and immediately wished he hadn't. Tyrannus looked down at Starscream and in the moment their optics met, Starscream knew for certain that this creature was going to make Megatron look like a total pushover. This one wasn't about explosive rages that ended quickly, like his father. This one was carefully controlled, filled with conviction, and absolutely merciless. Tyrannus said what he meant and meant what he said. There would be no second chances with him. And Starscream trembled in terror.

"Let us understand each other. My sister and I do not answer to you. You exist simply because my father allows it. Your days of stabbing him in the back are *over*. They are over because I say they are. If you so much as look at any one of us in a way we don't like, I will kill you. If you move against me, you'd better make damn sure you terminate me because if you don't, I *will* terminate *you*. The bottom line, seeker, is this: you need my father to live in order to keep yourself functioning. If he is killed by you, your wingmates, or even on the battlefield, you pay with your pathetic life. I have no use for you and if and when my reign dawns, executing you will be my first order of business. Your games are through. You will never see command of this Empire. My sister and I exist because my father doesn't wish the Decepticons to fall into your incompetent mits and I mean to see that his wishes are carried out. You have two choices, Starscream. Obey or die."

With that Tyrannus turned his back on Starscream and stepped over to stand beside Megatron, who was grinning with a mixture of pride, amusement, and surprise. Conquest simply gave Starscream a meaningful look that echoed her brother's sentiments.

Megatron was impressed. He would still have his Air Commander(for a while at least), the threat of his power being usurped was all but neutralized, he had a different, more acceptable heir to the Decepticon Empire, and he was finally able to return his attention to annihilating those accursed Autobots and conquering the universe. Starscream was now expendable and Megatron was now free of the requirement to spare his life. It was mean, spiteful, vindictive, vicious, and it warmed Megatron's spark. He grinned in satisfaction and the three of them moved onto other things, leaving Starscream to ponder Tyrannus' words.

***

Starscream bolted upright on his recharge platform, trembling and just barely squelching the scream that threatened to escape his vocalizers. He waited for a few moments, calming himself, then got up and prepared for his shift.

_Thank Primus, it was only a nightmare, _he thought with relief as he waited for the lift to deliver him to the level the Control Room was on.

Then he entered the Control Room. And screamed.


End file.
